These Shoes My Huntress Wears
by Bucky LaFontaine
Summary: A short story that began as a funny idea over Parker's shoes, mix that with a Star Trek Convention and you get - - this?


These Shoes My Huntress Wears

I stood quietly behind a pillar in the food court watching as she continued shopping. It would seem my favorite huntress needed to let off steam with some shopping. Well, yes it was my fault she ruined another pair of shoes and the only place to replace them in the surrounding area was the shopping mall.

I bet that's the only time she ventures into a mall. Although, where in Blue Cove does she get the outfits she wears, they are top shelf, fitted, expensive, did I mention tailored to fit?

She has been in the women's apparel shop twice, a shop called Victoria's Secret, which if you ask me--means there are no secrets. I had a hard time hiding in there while watching her shop. The racks simply had nothing on them to hide behind.

I did find some interesting lotions and creams after watching her test several on her wrist and seeing the look on her face I too tried them and found them pleasantly scented. No wonder she leaves a perfumed trail behind her. That scented trail has allowed me to follow her many times, I wonder if she knows that and still uses it?

Finally the shoe store. I think this is her last stop. I stand near the window and watch her study the shoes. It is of no surprise that she is at the shoe display with the highest heels. How does she do it? I have never seen her fall, trip or stumble and yet it must be like walking on stilts.

She has been studying two particular makes of shoe. They closely resemble torture devices. They must be to torture to wear, and yet there is some very appealing about the look of them. They are built quite sturdily, but the black see through material across the top arch of the foot that melds with the shiny leather at the toes is a piece of work. The shoe has several leather straps that wrap around her delicate ankle.

Well, honestly, how delicate can those ankles be to hold up under the stress of running on those shoes. It is no surprise that she chooses that pair to try on. The clerk tries very hard not to openly admire the bare legs, and in fact he fails. Much to his own dismay she calls him on it and directs his attention back to selling shoes.

There is something about how women shop for shoes. Some women look for the shoe that is the most comfortable and allows them a particular look while maintaining the comfort. Other's simply don't care, the shoe matches the outfit, end of problem. Then, then there are the Miss Parker's of the world. Her shoes make a statement about who she is.

I've kept the shoes from the sticky floor motel surprise, as I call it. I went back later and pried her shoes off, my intention was to send them to her with a meaningful note. Only after studying them, the creativity, the ying and yang of the shoe that I kept them. There is a beauty about them that I cannot describe, and yet they are so Miss Parker.

The shoes give her more height, more power, more respect, and yet for all the power there is certainly something alluring about them. They speak of my huntress, for all the power, the base of it, the tall spike heel is actually very easily broken, a wrong twist, a sudden catch in the surface and everything comes apart. It is all for looks. It is not real. Perhaps that is why there are times I feel I need to be near, times I know that what appears to be solid footing is not.

I've seen enough, and return a head of her to the motel she is lodged in. She doesn't know it but I'm on the other side of the connecting door. I think it's time for a little getting to know your huntress time.

When I pull into the motel I park on the other side of the lot away from the rooms. Broots and Sydney are on the floor below her. I knew she'd prefer the privacy of an upstairs room. Who knew there was a Star Trek Convention in town and there was only a room on each floor open! Well, other than the 15,000 people in attendance, and me. I left tickets for the three at the desk to meet the Captains tonight. I know Broots will go, and Sydney will love to be there to watch the crowds. Parker may go, if she thinks there's the slightest chance of me being there.

I always wanted to go to one, I've heard so much about them. I sent each of chase crew a costume. Why not have some fun with them. It took me a while to figure out who should goes as what, I decided that Sydney should go as Mr. Spock, his costume was fairly simple the original Trek costume, Sydney will not appreciate the tight fitting pants, but they all got a chuckle at Parker's expense enough of the time, turn about is fair play, and the ears would be a wonderful touch.

Mr. Broots was a bit tougher, I decided on Geordi from the Next Generation. Geordi fixed everything that went wrong. So again the custom of the same tight fitting clothing, and for Broots the visor. He'll enjoy it. I don't doubt he ends up with Sydney's ears at some point.

Miss Parker. Now that is a tough decision. Somehow Counselor Troi just wouldn't work. I decide a famale Klingon warrior. Mostly for the design of the costume. I would have to remember to stay clear of those boots although the spike was rubber. She would be showing a lot of cleavage with that outfit. and for some reason I know I won't be the only one with a keen eye.

As for myself, I will go as Worf, just to have a good excuse to be close the my favorite Klingon warrior, Parker. I will go as Worf because the make up will be an added plus, allowing me to blend in with the crowd and hit on Parker. I want to test a few theories regarding her spirit of adventure.

First I will need to get her away from the her companions. Broots will not be hard, he'll be in his element. Sydney may be a problem. I think I can line up enough surprises to keep him busy.

Now, I must call for the deliveries of the customs. It will be very interesting to be on the other side of the wall to hear one response. Of course the two below us will probably also hear it.

You know a life on the run has it's perks, and having a bit of fun tonight with my make believe warrior is one of them.

end. this was done as a challenge on the Pretender forum. It was done in fun.


End file.
